


Circumference

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A hint of comedy, Accidental Voyeurism, Animal Instincts, Awkward Positions, Belly Kink, Body Image, Body Worship, Brief Accidental Bondage, Brotherly Love, Chubby Donatello, Chubby!Donatello, Egg Preg, Eggs, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliating Incident, Ice Cream, Impregnation Kink, Intersex, Intersex!Donatello, M/M, Manholes (NYC), Mating, Mpreg, Other, Passionate Sex, Penetration, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, self-consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: (This story can be read as standalone, but it fits into the events ofNestingbetween “Puffy” 3 & 4, hehe.)They’d never thought much about the circumference of the manholes until Don had eggs on the way. A topside run for ice cream leaves Don with more doubts, and Raph’s dedication to his mate is put to the test.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Circumference

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read Nesting, all you need to know is that Raph and Don are mates, Don is intersex (identifies as male but has male and female genitalia), and Don is growing round while carrying 3 eggs.
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING: If you are claustrophobic, be aware that Don is briefly stuck in a confined space. 
> 
> Also warning for second-hand embarrassment, because I put Don through the wringer as always. XD;

The city had been quiet lately, thanks in part to Mikey, Leo, and Raph’s patrols.

Don did his best to stay busy as he became more obviously pregnant, but after the embarrassing incident during training, he’d stepped back from physical combat whether in practice or for patrols. While that decision brought a lot of relief to the others, Don waffled back and forth between feeling like it was the right thing to do and feeling more insecure than ever about his place on the team.

Don’s cravings, leaning more towards sweets and ice cream, didn’t help his insecurities.

“Why can’t I crave vegetables?!” He huffed, grabbing the tub of ice cream from Raph’s hands. “By the end of this, I’ll be bigger than a blimp.”

Raph hesitated. He’d only just been able to quell Don’s sensitivity about his increasing girth earlier that month. “Ah…Donnie, yanno that ain’t true. Besides, th’ eggs need calcium, right? Ain’t ice cream a source a’ calcium?”

Don shoveled a big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, glaring at Raph. “I think it’s just the sugar that I’m craving. And you really took your time before disagreeing.”

Trying to change the subject, Raph gave him a sympathetic smile. “Well, we ain’t got many warm nights left before winter. Maybe ya should come topside with us tonight. No patrolin’ or nothin’ like that…we’ll just hang out.”

“Why,” Don murmured around a mouthful of mint chocolate chip. “Won’t I just slow you guys down?”

Raph sighed, his face weary. “Look, I’m tryin’, Donnie. I just wanna cheer ya up, that’s all.”

Scowl softening, Don looked guiltily at the ice cream. Raph had gone to a lot of trouble to answer any and all of Don’s requests; foot rubs, food requests… Don’s cheeks flushed when he thought about how much more frequently Raph had used his fingers and tongue to please him, to make him feel attractive and wanted in bed.

“I know, Raph. Thank you. I’m sorry,” He gave his mate a shy smile. “If you aren’t tired of my mood swings, I’d be happy to come topside tonight.”

Grinning, Raph leaned forward and chomped down on the spoonful of ice cream Don held over the container.

“Hey-!”

Raph licked his lips before giving Don a quick peck on the cheek. “It’ll be fun, promise ya.”

All through that afternoon, Don was jittery and anxious. He didn’t want to admit it to any of the others, but he was worried about one [possibly too-small] detail that no one else seemed to take notice of: the circumference of the manholes.

He spent time in the lab as usual, but he found himself searching for information on the size of NYC manholes. When he was sure no one would disturb him, he locked himself in his and Raph’s room, and measured around his stomach and shell. He frowned when he saw that it came within a half an inch of the circumference size of the manhole covers in their part of the sewers.

He measured again to be sure, and held in his breath to see if that made a difference. It was still pretty close; he’d likely have only an inch and a quarter to spare.

It was difficult to find some time to talk with Raph; the energy between Raph and Mikey and Leo felt like old times again, and Don could hardly keep track of where he was all afternoon.

Finally, Don caught a moment with Raph while he was preparing dinner.

“Um, maybe it should just be you and me tonight, you know, a little bit of…alone time?” He said, in a hushed tone.

Raph paused, about to put the lasagna in the oven.

“But Donnie, ya got any idea how excited Mikey an’ Leo’ve been about you comin’ topside with us?” He carefully put the tray of noodles and cheese and meat sauce in the oven and closed the door. “’Sides, we found somethin’ we wanna show ya.”

“But Raph, it’s just that—“

“If ya want time alone with me, yanno that’s planned fer after we get back tonight.” Raph purred, giving his hip a little squeeze.

“It’s not that… I’m…” Don blushed. “The last time I went topside, I wasn’t,” He gestured to his round belly. He sighed, lowering his voice. “I didn’t look like I swallowed a beach ball. What about the size of the manholes?”

Raph looked uncomfortable, trying very hard not to look at Don below the neck.

“Ah, Donnie, don’t worry ‘bout that. I think ya got a ways ta go before ya hafta worry ‘bout that…yeah?”

Don frowned. “From the measurements I took today, it’s gonna be close.”

Raph encircled him in his arms, kissing his shoulder. “I’ll go first, an’ I’ll make sure nothin’ happens, okay?”

Don thought for a moment. It would have to be tonight or…another few months. He sighed, gently caressing Raph’s beak where it rested upon the crook of his neck.

“Promise?”

“Ya got my word, Don. I promise.”

************************

Don picked at his dinner nervously, only nibbling a little at the meaty lasagna Raph prepared for them all. He hoped no one would notice. He was plenty hungry, ravenous, even, but he thought it couldn’t hurt to…wait until after the trip topside to stuff himself.

He thought about the ice cream he’d eaten earlier that day, the entire 1 lb tub of mint chocolate chip. His stomach growled thinking about it. He wasn’t in the mood for lasagna, anyway… the tomato sauce and cheese just wasn’t what he was craving.

His request to have his plate put in with leftovers was met with a raised eye ridge from Raph, but his mate complied anyway while cleaning up.

“I’ll eat after we go topside, I promise.” Don murmured, cheeks pink at the embarrassment of having to say something in front of Leo and Mikey. If the other two noticed, they didn’t say anything.

After dinner, Raph, Mikey, and Leo put on their disguises. For obvious reasons, Don didn’t even attempt wearing any of his human clothes. He packed his duffle bag with a big trench coat and a baseball hat, just in case, but he didn’t plan on staying topside for more than a few minutes.

“Guys, this had better be one amazing surprise,” He huffed, grimacing as they walked along the familiar sewer tunnels. His ankles were swollen and his feet felt sore already.

“Oh, you’ll like this surprise, Don. It’ll do you some good to get some fresh air, too.” Leo reassured him.

Mikey rubbed his hands together. “Yeah, and we could use more of the surprise after the LAST TIME—Ow!” Leo gave him a quick smack on the back of the head.

“I mean… yeah, we can vouch for the…surprise. It’s totally awesome.” Mikey finished.

Don eyed him warily.

They reached the ladder up to the manhole. Raph went first, poking his head up out of the opening above before removing the cover completely with a heavy thud.

Though this was a manhole in a fairly inconspicuous side-street bordering on alley, and never got any vehicle traffic, Don was still nervous. If the weather was nice enough for them to be going topside, that meant there was a greater risk of humans seeing Don without a disguise.

“Coast’s clear. We ain’t got much time before it close—ah, fer the surprise.”

“O-okay.” Don grabbed the rungs of the ladder, gulping as he looked down at his stomach. No matter how much he complained about his middle swelling outward, he was relieved to see that he still had plenty of room between his belly and the rungs, given his arm length. And he could still see where he put his feet if he bent forward slightly, giving him more confidence.

He climbed up the ladder with only slightly more trouble than before the eggs, his feet and ankles sore as he put his weight on them. When he reached the top, Raph held his hand down through the opening to offer him some help.

Don pursed his lips when he looked up at the opening; it really did look small. He’d taken for granted how easy it was to come and go before he got so round.

“C’mon, Donnie, I gotcha.” Raph whispered.

Mouth dry, Don hefted his duffle bag through the opening, then took Raph’s hand, leaving one hand on the top rung of the ladder.

Raph gave his hand a squeeze before carefully pulling Don up.

Don braced his free hand against the pavement next to the manhole opening once his head and shoulders were through. Raph let go of his other hand so Don could pull himself out of the opening. But as Don straightened his legs to push his body up, he felt his shell scrape the metal rim.

“Ah…!” Don gasped, pressing his chest against the ladder. His upper chest was softer and puffed out slightly, spilling out of his plastron at the top like a freshly baked loaf of bread, and he flinched when he felt his sensitive flesh touch the cold metal ladder. Once he was sure he had a little bit of room, he pushed against the pavement again and was able to hoist the upper portion of his carapace up above ground… but then his upper belly pressed against the side of the manhole.

He quickly leaned back, and felt his heart skip a beat when the domed portion of his carapace bumped against the metal frame, too.

“Raph-! This was a bad idea,” He squeaked, struggling to keep his feet steady on the ladder rungs below ground. He felt one of his toes slip off the rung, and pushed harder against the pavement instinctively to keep himself from falling through the hole; in his current situation, it was highly unlikely he’d just fall right through, but Don’s panicking brain didn’t register that thought until the second after part of his rounded belly popped through the opening.

Raph sensed his mate’s loss of balance and grabbed him beneath his arms to support him. Partially through the opening in the concrete, Don breathed an exasperated sigh of relief as he felt his mate’s fingers lock beneath his arms.

“Ah, thanks…”

“Donnie, ya need ta relax, or yer gonna have a hard time gettin’ the rest of ya through—“

Don glared up at Raph.

“You think I don’t know that?” He snapped. “Just—I need to,” He awkwardly turned his upper body slightly, but the flesh that pushed his plastron outward rubbed against the metal rim.

“I know ya know, but it ain’t gonna work if yer holdin’ yer breath an’ yer belly’s—“

Palms braced against the pavement, rounded belly squished against the rim of the manhole, Don shot Raph a second glare that could curdle milk.

Raph let his voice die in his throat and gave a gentle tug upward.

“Unhook yer feet from the ladder,” He muttered, finding that he couldn’t budge his flustered mate, even when lifting with his legs.

“I’m not hooking them in the ladder,” Don hissed. “I don’t think this is gonna work, I’ll just wait for you guys—“

“Hey, Donnie, I’d like to get topside before midnight,” Mikey’s voice called from below.

Don froze. Oh, shell. He’d been so distracted by what was going on above ground that he hadn’t considered what this must look like from below…where Mikey and Leo were waiting to climb up… MIKEY AND LEO! Oh, no. Oh, no!

He kicked blindly with his feet for a lower rung.

With his legs bent as they had been for the past few minutes… that would mean his backside had been on full display the whole time!

A hot blush creeping up his neck, Don pressed his legs together at the knees.

Sensing his mate’s mortification, Raph leaned down with a vicious snarl. “Shut it, Mikey! Jus’ waitaminute!”

Below, Mikey waited just beneath Don’s feet on the ladder, with Leo positioned carefully at the base. Mikey had managed to avoid getting one of Don’s feet in his face, but he wasn’t about to wait to find out whether or not Don would kick him in the beak or the teeth.

“Careful, don’t do anything to throw Don off balance.” Leo cautioned.

Mikey rolled his eyes. “C’mon, bro, it’s pretty obvious he isn’t gonna fall,” He gestured up at Don’s ass. “I’d say it’s more likely he’ll there til summer at this rate.”

“I heard that!” Raph’s muffled voice resonated down to them. “Either help or shut it, Mikey!” Then came the sound of Raph grunting, punctuated by Don’s hips wriggling helplessly against the manhole.

Mikey shrugged, studying the culprit: Just a few inches or so of extra flesh poking out of the sides of Don’s plastron kept his gravid belly from fitting through. “Alrighty, then.”

“Don’t—“ Leo climbed up to grab Mikey’s arm, but he didn’t quite reach him in time.

Just as Leo draped himself over Mikey’s back, the orange-clad turtle planted his right hand on Don’s ass and—

“M-Mikey? Ah, wait, no--!” Don yelped, feeling a hand press into the plump flesh of one ass cheek, and then another on the other side.

Mikey shoved him upwards as hard as he could, and the lower portion of Don’s stomach popped up through the manhole opening. Don let out a surprised squeak.

Unfortunately, it _presented_ a very different problem; just inches from Mikey’s thumbs, where he’d pressed Don’s ass apart, sat a reddened slit. Mikey hadn’t noticed it before. The tops of Don’s soft inner thighs had been pressed together, and the orifice was concealed from Mikey and Leo’s eyes until then.

For a brief moment, Mikey was frozen on the ladder, feet anchored to a lower rung, hands anchored against Don’s robust ass. Leo draped against Mikey’s shell to keep him from falling, and nearly lost his grip on the sides of the utility ladder when he looked up, jaw dropping.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity for all four turtles.

Raph checked to make sure Don wasn’t injured as he maintained his grip beneath his arms, inwardly raging about how he’d explain to his future children that they only had one uncle, and that the other’d tragically died before they were hatched, due to acute strangulation.

Don’s eyes bulged and his face flushed beet red upon feeling the cold, damp air caress his exposed labia. His short tail flailed, unable to reach far enough to conceal his genitals.

“Aghhhghghh… Don’t look!” Don let out a mortified whimper as he realized Mikey and Leo had a perfect view of his slit and his asshole.

Mikey, meanwhile, was transfixed by the view above him.

Sure, he’d made stupid jokes earlier comparing Don’s new gravid shape to a variety of round objects, but he’d never gotten such an…intimate view…of just how… _plush_ Donnie had become. Mikey’s senses were electrified. The flesh squeezed between his fingers felt like a hot water bottle covered in the softest velvet. Before he even realized what he was doing, he lowered his jaw, drinking in the intoxicating scent from between Don’s legs.

A hissing and warbling sound echoed through the underground, before Mikey realized it was emerging from his own throat. Leo caught him around the wrist, tearing his hand away from Don’s bottom.

Mikey shook his head, coming back to himself as he gripped the sides of the ladder again.

Behind him, Leo was trying very hard not to look himself, but he too found himself transfixed by the sight; hues of dark red and pink and the dewy slickness in the dim light were burned into his memory.

Leo realized that no one would notice, and so he let himself stare for just a second or two more before tearing his eyes away from the sight. “Michelangelo, don’t stare.” He growled, using his best big brother voice. But his throat was tight, and he found himself licking his lips when he caught some of Don’s scent in the air.

“Donnie, ya okay? This isn’t puttin’ too much pressure on th’ eggs, is it?” Raph murmured, gently turning him this way and that as he pulled him upward.

“No…I think my sides are taking the brunt of it…Just hurry and get me out,” Don gasped, face still aflame as he pushed frantically at the ground.

With some difficulty, Raph was able to pull Don’s upper body the rest of the way through the hole, thanks to Mikey’s ill-timed assist.

But Don’s hips caught on the rim, and he panicked. “I told you this was a bad idea, Raph-!”

Below, Mikey pushed up on Don’s legs at the knees, very gingerly trying to avoid looking up. Don startled and nearly kicked him in the jaw.

“Yeah, you were right… I think maybe I’ll be goin’ solo on any topside runs fer ice cream ‘til the kids’re born, yeah?”

“Ice cream?” Don deadpanned.

“Damn. I mean, er,” Raph grunted and tugged Don up the rest of the way. “Fuck, dat was the surprise.” He set Don gently on his feet, only releasing his grip on Don’s underarms when he was certain his mate was perfectly balanced.

Raph carefully let his hands glide down to Don’s waist, gently pressing his large palms against the flesh there to make sure that Don was unharmed. The olive skin was a bit dirty, but he could see no injuries or scrapes. Don turned to face Raph, still encircled gently by Raph’s strong arms. The stretched and bulging schutes covering his protruding stomach thudded against Raph’s front.

To Raph’s chagrin, Don’s usually gentle brown eyes flashed with irritation.

“This is your fault,” He gritted, pushing Raph’s hands off of his middle.

“Donnie, c’mon—“ Raph tried to comfort his embarrassed mate, but Don slapped his hands away as he tried to embrace him. “—Maybe this one was smaller than usual-“

Mikey’s head popped up through the manhole.

“Is… this a bad time?”

Don saw that Mikey’s cheeks were tinged red, and looked at the ground.

“Naw, hurry up, or we’re gonna miss our chance,” Raph replied nervously, looking at Don.

Mikey grinned, clearly not missing an opportunity to poke at Raph. He climbed up the rest of the way with ease. “Raphie… are you and Donnie gonna get a divorce?”

“Alright, that’s enough, Mikey.” Leo admonished, doing a quick roll to grab the discarded manhole cover and replacing it in a fluid motion. He avoided eye contact with Don as he picked up the discarded duffle bag and handed it to him. “Donnie, ah, we’ve got a surprise for y—“

“Th’ jig’s up, I spilled it already,” Raph interrupted. “Aaan’ I’m gonna sleep on th’ couch, ain’t I?”

Don didn’t say anything, he just stood there in the shadows of the alley, clutching his duffle bag against his middle and looking cross.

“What flavor do ya want, Donnie?” Raph asked, flinching when he got awkward silence as an answer.

“Mmmm, well I want Juicy Pink,” Mikey grinned, licking his lips. His face fell as he realized what he’d just said. “I-I mean-!” He looked nervously at Don, cheeks flushing again as he adjusted his hood to hide his face. “I-I meant I want juicy Strawberry, er, S-strawberry. Just plain Strawberry. N-no, I mean… Cherry. Agh-!!”

Leo blushed.

“You fuckin’ idiot,” Raph grumbled, giving Mikey a gentler-than-usual smack on the shoulder. “C’mon, Donnie, ya gonna tell us whatcha want or ain’t cha?”

Don shook his head. “You guys go on, I’ll wait here.”

“Yep, I’m sleepin’ on the couch,” Raph pulled his knit cap down as he slunk out towards the main street, Mike in tow.

“We’ll get you something good, Don.” Leo reassured him, still unable to make eye contact. With that, he joined Raph and Mikey.

They were only gone for 10 minutes. During that time, Don tried to drink in the sensation of the night air wafting over his skin, tried to enjoy the sights of the city lights and the skyline just barely visible through the gap between buildings. But while he was sure no harm had been done to the eggs deep inside his body with no injuries besides what he predicted would be some sore arms and legs tomorrow, Don couldn’t help but feel sorry for himself.

He thought about the concerned look on Raph’s face as he pressed his palms against his skin, and Don sighed.

Reaching down, he absently stroked his hip where he’d gotten hung up on the edges of the manhole, and self-consciously pulled the duffle bag closer to obscure his lower body. No one would see him in the shadows, but he still felt like he was exposed to all of greater Manhattan and surrounding boroughs.

He’d only get larger, too.

Don had a fleeting and horrific thought about being wedged in the manhole, only for curious humans to find him and send him to be observed or dissected for his eggs...He could think of a certain EPF agent who would jump at the opportunity.

He shuddered.

Part of Don wanted to shut himself away and never speak to his mate or his brothers ever again, and give Raph a good bo-strike to the loins for suggesting that he relax about going topside in the first place!

But, as Don closed his eyes and enjoyed the scent from what he was certain was a nearby chicken and rice cart, heard the murmurs of the city night life emerging as the lights came on, he counted himself lucky that he did have Raph, Mikey and Leo.

Oh. He’d declined to give them his ice cream flavor preference-!

He knew he couldn’t expect it, but he hoped they’d correctly guess that he’d been craving—

“Rocky Road, also gotcha a pint a’ Seasonal Peppermint an’ a pint a’ Neapolitan fer later.”

Don had been so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Raph and the others had returned already. From beneath his hat, Raph looked sheepish as he held out the large triple-scoop waffle cone to him, the plastic shopping bag with two containers for later hanging from his arm.

Behind Raph, Mikey lapped at a large cone piled high with what looked like mint chocolate chip and, he noticed with the heat rising to his face, strawberry.

Leo held a small cup with one scoop of vanilla.  
Don smiled softly at Raph. “How’d you know? That’s just what I was craving.”

“Hurry up, before it melts,” Raph muttered, lapping at his own cone piled high with fudge ripple.

“Ah…actually, I was wondering if we could maybe get back down through the manhole again before I have some,” Don flushed, unzipping his duffle bag to place the bag holding the ice cream containers inside. “I don’t think it’d make much of a difference, but I’m not gonna take any chances.”

“Fair ‘nough,” Raph agreed, looking a little uneasy. But he wasn’t about to refuse Don’s suggestions.

Raph gave Don’s cone to Leo to hold. Then he ate the rest of his with a few quick bites and went down the manhole first so he could assist Don.

The way back down was a lot easier, as Don had gravity on his side to carry him downwards…and he wasn’t nearly as tense, worrying about anyone besides his mate seeing his backside.

Though, Don couldn’t help but think what an absurd picture he painted; a turtle with a swollen belly and wide hips, balancing precariously in the opening to a manhole…looking for all anyone else might think as if he’d been swallowed by the pavement and his muffin-top abdomen and ass was all that had been left.

With a well-timed exhale of breath, he was able to squeeze back down through the opening in the concrete without much trouble, relieved to have Raph there to guide his feet to the next rungs down.

“Well, we’ve established one thing. This is the LAST time I’ll be doing this until the eggs are hatched,” Don declared, once his feet were back on solid (slimy) sewer brick below.

Leo and Mikey quickly joined Raph and Don, replacing the manhole cover on the way down.

Leo handed Don the cone. “Here you go, Donnie. You’ve waited long enough for your surprise.”

“Thanks,” Don puffed, licking the sticky mess off the sides of the cone before taking a big bite of the softened ice cream on top. “Mmm…I don’t know if it’s just my cravings, or…if you guys really did find the best ice cream shop in all of New York,” He nearly inhaled the chocolate concoction. He hadn’t eaten all afternoon, after all. “Ah, but this is DELICIOUS.”

“We discovered the place after a really busy night. Turns out they’re a late night shop that promises to be there for munchies and after-clubbing hunger!” Mikey grinned, chomping the rest of his cone.

“So it was a perfect fit for us, catering to the late-night crowd.” Leo agreed.

“Haha, yeah, Leo, we all know you need a pick-me-up after a night cruising the Electric Room,” Mikey teased.

Leo blushed.

“I said it looked like an INTERESTING PLACE just ONE TIME, Mikey. One time.”

“Leooo’s a hipster!” Mikey sang, taking off down the tunnel, Leo close behind.

Raph hesitated before patting Don tenderly on the carapace, careful to avoid any of his skin.

“So, Donnie, where does this leave my sleepin’ arrangements tonight?”

“Hmm…” Don took another few licks of his cone before he started strolling toward home.

“Not that I want you to think I can be bought with some ice cream just because it’s got chocolate…and marshmallows…and…” He took another lick. “Oh, god, fudge bits… but this definitely makes up for any trouble your big plan caused.”

Raph let out a relieved sigh. “Glad ta hear it. I thought I was gonna be sleepin’ on the couch til next spring.”

“I’m sorry,” Don murmured gently. “I know I’ve been a little moody, lately.”

“T’ be fair, ya tried to tell me ya weren’t so sure ‘bout this topside trip in the first place. I’m sorry I didn’t take yer worries seriously.”

Don finished his cone.

“To be honest, it’s not like you had much of a choice. I-I…I think I would’ve been just as moody about it if you agreed that I’m rounder than a beach ball as it is already and told me I should just stay home.”

Raph laughed, the sound ringing out through the tunnels. “Jeez, Donnie, I may be a turtle a’ bad word choice sometimes, but I ain’t THAT bad. ‘Rounder n’ a beach ball’ ain’t how I woulda described ya.”

Don quirked an eye ridge playfully at Raph while they walked.

“Oh, really? How would YOU describe my current shape, then, Romeo?”

“Uh…” Raph was suddenly flustered. “C’mon this ain’t fair, I feel like I’m walkin’ into a trap.”

“Better say it now, while I’m high on ice cream pheromones.” Don teased.

“Well, uh…” Raph looked up at the dark brick ceiling. “Dazzlin’.”

“Oh, please!” Don groaned, laughing.

“…an’ glowin’”

“Neither of those count as adverbs or adjectives describing my _shape_ , Raph.”

“…an’ yeah, softer an’… there’s uh, more a’ ya there,”

Don giggled. “That couch looks prettttty lumpy, don’t you think? There’s still a broken spring in the back. Probably won’t feel good digging into your sides all night…”

“But I really like how I get ta see more of ya peekin’ outta yer shell, ‘cuz it still makes me think about how our eggs have a good an’ safe place to grow every time I see ya.”

Don stopped laughing. It was his turn to blush and walk in silence.

“An’ if ya wanna let me point out the parts of ya that I like peekin’ out the most, you’ll let me sleep in the bed tonight,” Raph finished, grinning wide.

“Hm, not a bad save,” Don admitted, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t wait to get some alone time with Raph.

There was a spring in Raph’s step.

“Heh, not bad for a guy who’s bein’ extorted, eh?”

Don gave him a smirk.

“Don’t push your luck, Raphie.”

*******************************************

(Later that night)

Don patted his stomach, reclining on the bed. “Ah… that lasagna really hit the spot. Even after the ice cream, I’m still surprised I had room for the leftovers.”

“Glad ya liked it,” Raph turned off the lamp on their shabby dresser, leaving only the warm orange glow from a single dimmed heating lamp in the corner of their room, closest to Don’s side of the bed.

“Oh. Ahm…aren’t you going to turn off the heating lamp?” Don asked, feeling a little shy when Raph planted a knee between his legs. “I-I think I’ll be fine without it tonight.”

“If I turned off the lamp, I wouldn’t be able ta lookit ya,” Raph leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Don’s knee. “—when I do this.”

Don sighed as Raph kissed a trail down the inside of one of his legs, spreading them apart with further with each soft kiss.

“Go on,” Don purred, smiling and leaning back.

“Mm, gotta check an’ make sure there ain’t a single piece a’ ya that’s injured,” Raph breathed, nuzzling his beak against Don’s crotch before planting another kiss on his other thigh.

Don squirmed a little, partly from the ticklish warm caress of Raph’s mouth and partly from his shyness re-emerging when his mate’s face got closer to his belly.

“Aheh…if it gives you any comfort, I could show you the ultrasound.” Don gasped and writhed as Raph ran his teeth over the soft skin just above his knee. “Th’ eggs’re…just fine-!”

“I’ll take yer word on that, but I ain’t just concerned ‘bout the eggs,” Raph sank between Don’s thighs, nearly resting his head upon Don’s lower belly. He poked at the bulging mound with his beak, a low churr escaping his throat.

He reached up with both hands and slowly caressed the soft bulging flesh that peeked out from behind Don’s plastron, trailing his calloused fingertips over the skin.

Don shivered and grabbed Raph’s wrists, pulling them away.

“Does it hurt?” Raph husked.

“N-no…” Don bit his lower lip, relaxing his grip on Raph’s wrists. “…just…got kind of…pinched earlier tonight.” His cheeks were already dusted pink with arousal, but Raph could see his face flushing darker by the second.

“Yeh…I’m sorry, Donnie.” Raph placed his hands on the bed. “It was some poor plannin’ on my part.”

“It’s alright. After all, I wouldn’t have been able to go topside one last time if you hadn’t suggested it.”

“Not before the eggs come, anyway.” Raph carefully interjected.

“Right,” Don placed his hands over Raph’s, lightly stroking Raph’s knuckles. “And,” he swallowed. “I-I mean, what if I keep getting bigger, and I …stay that way, after laying the eggs?”

“Ya ain’t helpin’ anything by worryin’ about that stuff now, Donnie.”

“Easy for you to say…you might not see the problems now, but what if I can’t fight anymore after the eggs hatch? W-what if you stop…” He squeezed Raph’s hands. “…wanting me?”

“I’m always gonna want ya.” Raph rested his cheek on one of Don’s thighs, gazing up at him from around the side of his stomach. “An’ if there’s anythin’ I got faith in, it’s that ya got the brains ta figure out how to make anythin’ work.”

Don sniffled, eyes moist. “You say that, now, but…” He really hated how easily he cried these days. Looking into Raph’s golden eyes, so soft with affection, gave him the courage to say what he’d been afraid to say: “…I’m afraid I’ll get so big and…heavy and bloated that you won’t recognize me anymore. I mean, I hardly recognize myself in the mirror these days.”

Before Don could protest, Raph gave his stomach a quick kiss.

“Nah, I think I’d always recognize ya. Ain’t nothin’ that some extra bulk wouldn’t change about ya, at least not ta me.”

Don rolled his eyes, letting out a choked laugh. “I believe that would be the hormones. But what about when those fade?”

Raph got a particular glint in his eye, or maybe it was the warmth from the heat lamp catching his amber irises. Either way, Raph began to move slowly up Don’s body from between his legs.

He planted another soft kiss on the middle of Don’s belly, where his two middle schutes melded; of course, they had been distorted and the keratin and cartilage bowed out before meeting again in the middle with lighter golden fibers running through the surface. But Raph pressed his lips to the area with tenderness, and Don could feel the warmth through his shell.

Then Raph braced himself on his hands, and draped himself over Don so he could plant more soft, slow kisses on each side of his rounded belly.

Don’s breath hitched in his throat when Raph’s tongue caressed his bare olive skin.

From there, Raph kissed his way up to Don’s swollen chest, and he gently sucked on the fat covering the tops of his pectorals; once-chiseled muscles were buried beneath a single layer of soft pudge, and Don had been horrified that his plastron seemed nearly unable to contain him. But Raph’s warm mouth ghosted over the flesh before sucking the blood nearly to the surface, sending Don’s heart racing with each fleeting moment of stimulation.

When Raph reached Don’s collarbone, equally buried beneath soft olive colored flesh, he lightly dragged his teeth over the shape of Don’s clavicle, as though scanning and searching every part of his form like a topographical map. He pulled away with the quickest nip to the skin, and Don gasped, memories of their teenage years coming back to him. That used to be one of the first things Raph would do when they’d first stolen quick moments together in the shadows of the sewers or rooftops.

Before Don knew it, he was wet and swollen between his legs; he only noticed when the familiar sensation of Raph’s heavy cock brushed over the outermost lips, bumping his sensitive nub.

Raph was breathing evenly but hard through his nostrils, a baseline to Don’s reedy and unpredictable hitches, gasps, and sighs.

Raph reached Don’s face and he surprised him by pecking him on both cheeks, just below his eyes.

He pulled back, studying Don with loving eyes for a moment longer.

A beat of silence as Don looked up at him.

“Yeah, I’d still recognize those dark under-eye bags anywhere.”

Don punched him playfully on the arm.

“Ow.” Raph grinned.

“And here I thought you had something romantic or…or profound to say!” Don laughed, breathless.

“Oh, so that’s whatcha think, eh?” Raph husked, before capturing Don’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

Raph thrusted his tongue against Don’s, playing up along the sides and then pushing against it, the faint sweetness of ice cream still lingering on his palate. Don’s eyes widened as Raph worked his tongue into a rhythm against his own, silently communicating what his body wanted to do.

Finally, they broke the kiss, panting open mouthed against each other’s beaks.

“Freakin’ knock on wood, I could lose my vision tomorrow, an’ I’d know ya by touch.” Raph growled, the baritone vibrating pleasurably through Don’s ears and all the way down to his toes. Raph leaned in and inhaled Don’s scent from his jawline, all the while pushing his hips blindly against Don’s lower body.

His dripping cock painted Don’s belly and upper thighs with pre-cum as he dragged it over the rounded planes, and Don gave him an affectionate smile; Raph’s aim was clumsier than ever, but needy-- Raph was THAT aroused by him, still.

Raph squeezed his eyes shut before letting out a deep vibrating churr as he seemed to savor the feeling of Don’s soft body against his member, and when he opened them again, they looked more black than gold. He ducked his head down to look between them.

“An’ fer what it’s worth, I have a feelin’ I’m only gonna get hornier as this belly grows…”

Don almost didn’t register what Raph said. Had he really said that? He must’ve misheard him…

“Ahh, fuck, Don, it drives me outta my mind when I see all of this,” Raph growled.

“Y-you just said…” No, Don realized, Raph really was getting off on seeing and feeling his belly and his roundness…

With that, Raph reached between them with one hand to line his cock up with his target, and then pressed inside Don with a single, desperate thrust that rocked the bed against the brick wall.

“Aughh! Raphie!” Don wailed, reaching down to grip Raph’s wrists.

Raph braced himself with both hands and strained as he gazed into Don’s eyes. He drew himself up a little higher so that he could see almost all of Don’s torso before he began a slow and deliberate rhythm, pushing as deep as he could each time before pulling back out.

They fumbled as Don guided Raph’s hands higher up on the bed, until Raph lifted one hand after the other to lace his fingers with Don’s. Arms bent, hands palm-up by the pillows, Don assumed what resembled a gesture of surrender, pinned securely to the bed by Raph’s large rough hands and the weight sinking inside him over and over again.

“Love ya like this, like always,” Raph gritted, hips pushing and grinding between Don’s legs.

“O-ohhh! Ah, I-I know-!” Don sobbed, tears of joy soaking his cheeks, voice high and shaking as Raph spread him wide with every thrust. “I know, I know-!”

The swollen wetness between Don’s legs seemed to fit perfectly with Raph’s lower plastron; the firm cartilage juuuust met the top of his clit with every penetrating thrust. And then, each time Raph pushed home with a smaller grinding of his hips, it punctuated the tender butterfly-kiss friction against Don’s nub with a tap lasting less than a microsecond. Over and over, it was enough to bring Don to the edge.

Raph bit his lower lip, grimacing as Don’s wet heat began to flutter around him, tightening little by little until he couldn’t hold back any longer—

Don cried out when Raph thrust so fast and hard and _deep_ that he was certain Raph’s pre-cum would flood all the way through his cervix.

“Ahh! Raph, we’ve already got, nghh-!”  
Push.  
“Three eggs-! What’re you,”  
Grind.  
“--trying for…hngh!”  
The bed hit the brick wall again, and Don saw stars.  
“Six?!”

Raph half growled his answer, now pushing Don and the bed against the brick with every powerful thrust.

“Babe, when I see ya lookin’ like this,” Raph leaned down, face covered in perspiration, so he could pant in Don’s ear. “I could go fer a fuckin’ full dozen.”

Don wasn’t sure when his climax began and when it ended, but for what felt like an eternity, his brown eyes blurred with tears, seeing only the outline of Raphael above him and the darkness of the brick beyond. He screamed, but he wasn’t sure how loud or for how long; He spent an eternity, a lifetime and beyond, with the heat between his legs spread around his mate.

Raph finally got the energy to pull out and rolled to the side, careful not to place any pressure on Don’s middle. Still catching his breath, he gently sidled up to Don and ran his thumbs over his cheeks, soaked with tears. They said nothing for a long time; for these moments, they had an unspoken recognition of the animal nature inside. Don would explain over and over again that it had more to do with the chemicals in their brains and the release of oxytocin that created those sensations of blissful, floating, loss of the self… but to Raph, all it meant was that Don’s care was his top priority and nothing else mattered.

He locked eyes with Don, and gently lapped at Don’s salty tears, quietly churring in his throat as he cared for his overwhelmed mate. They nuzzled each other with their beaks, until the flood of chemicals had evened out and they cared to speak again.

“I’m…” Don began with a shuddering breath. He swallowed, and his throat made an audible click in the stillness of their room. “I’m…glad you…didn’t sleep on the couch.”

Raph was stunned for a second.

Couch? What did he…? Oh!

“That’s all? Dat’s all ya gotta say, after I fucked yer brains out?” Raph chuckled, tapping Don very lightly on the beak with his index finger.

“Give me a few…My brain is still somewhere in,” Don gestured vaguely at the ceiling before letting his arm flop down. “--outer space.”

Raph nuzzled against Don’s neck, gently stroking Don’s lower belly with splayed fingers.

“When ya touch down again, I’ll be waitin.’”

********End**********

And here are two quick sketches that I drew in Aug 2020 that were sort of the beginning of this idea. X3c 

If you are interested in seeing more of my art, I'm active on Twitter (@Plastron_) [and Inkbunny](https://inkbunny.net/Plastron). 

**Author's Note:**

> This incident is mentioned in my in-progress DARKFIC (RAPE, NON-CON, DISCUSSES VERY DISTURBING MENTAL ISSUES), [Receptacle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900349).


End file.
